Time Goes Slowly
by Garden of Everything
Summary: [AU] You're not supposed to have secrets from those you call friends right? Well, when this secret blows, it doesn't land Haruno Sakura and her sister Tayuya in the hospital, it lands them with five guys and a major headache. NejiSaku KimiTayuIta
1. Chapter 1: School Starts Again

**Time Goes Slowly**

**Summary**: You're not supposed to have secrets from those you call friends right? Well, when this secret blows, it doesn't land Haruno Sakura and her sister Tayuya in the hospital, it lands them with five guys and a major headache.

**Longer Summary**: 15 years old Haruno Sakura and 16 years old Haruno Tayuya lived a relatively normal high school life. The key words in that sentence were _high school_. You see, they had a very shaky past and well, all of it was a secret from those they know now. The thing about secrets is, they always like to come out at the wrong time. For the Haruno sisters, the secret blows at exactly the wrong time when pressure on them is at a max. This secret is unlike any other in the school and lands the poor girls with five amazingly cold guys. Well actually, only four of them are extremely cold, the other is extremely hyper and 'adorable'. Did I mention they all had fan clubs and were extremely well known? Can they survive the explosion and aftermath in one piece and without any casualties? Both girls better get ready for hell and have painkillers ready.

**Pairings**: main NejiSaku and not quite sure about others though slight SasuSaku and ItaTayu

Please be nice when reviewing, and please review. This story may be like others but I do try to make mine unique. I know the first chapter might be a little boring but it has to be there. This is based off the Canadian high school system by the way. I'm too lazy to do anything that I'm not extremely comfortable with.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own the story (yes, yes I do) and I own anything that is in it, including OC if I decide to put some in.**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner Sakura"**

_**Emphasis on words**_

_((Notes/schedules/other things being read))_

* * *

**Chapter One: School Starts Again**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A group of five people stood in the halls, sure the bell hadn't rung yet but who the hell cared about class? The only reason they even went to school was because they didn't want their Guardian nagging at them.

"Where's Tayuya?" asked one that stood out far more than the rest. The simple reason for this was the colour of his skin. Instead of being pale skinned like the rest of his friends, or so you could call them, he was dark skinned.

"We obviously have no clue Kidomaru. If she wants to go to class or do other stuff it's not our problem is it?" stated the youngest of the only twins in the group.

"I was wondering because she's supposed to give us heads up to who the old hag is hiring to be the Music teacher. You know full well Orochimaru-sama is out of a job at the moment and the old hag, the pervert and him are old friends." Kidomaru replied glaring at the blue haired '_freak'_.

"Stop arguing, and don't get involved Ukon, Jiroubou. Sakon and Kidomaru fighting is bad enough." came the ever so calm statement from the appointed leader of the group, Kimimaro.

"Fine." Ukon crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. Jiroubou was knocked down as a red and black blur sped by.

"OI TAYUYA!" Ukon yelled after the teen as she skidded to a stop.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES TO CLASS!" Tayuya yelled at her dumbstruck friends.

"Why?" Kidomaru looked cross as he helped Jiroubou up.

"Orochimaru-sama is the new fucking Music teacher and fucking hell if I'm going to get caught skipping fucking class after he specifically told us to stop fucking around." Tayuya's grim response never completely registered in the boys' minds, they only heard '_Orochimaru-sama'_, '_new'_, '_Music'_ and '_teacher'_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Haruno Sakura, please repeat to me what I just said." Yuuhi Kurenai, the only Science teacher in the whole school,asked as her students looked at the pink haired girl.

"And that would be what again Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura asked in a bored tone.

Kurenai sighed and summarized the whole lesson which Sakura, who was forced to pay attention this time, repeated perfectly and was rewarded with no detention.

"Kurenai-sensei I'd like to have a word with you." came a sudden voice from the door. It turned out to belong to a busty blonde haired woman, who by her looks, seemed to be 25.

"Of course Tsunade-sama." Kurenai replied heading to the door. Before she left completely she threatened the class. "If anyone gets out of their seats six months of detention."

"What a way to start of the school year. Right Forehead girl?" a girl with platinium blonde hair and crystal blue eyes asked Sakura.

"Shut it Ino-pig." Sakura replied crossly as she turned in her chair.

"I was just saying that at least we have Science first instead of something boring like History with Asuma-sensei." the girl named Ino spoke like she was hurt. "Isn't that right Shikamaru?"

When Ino got no reply she looked over at her seatmate.

"YOU LAZY ASS IT ISN'T EVEN LUNCH YET AND YOU'RE SLEEPING!" Ino's screams made the rest of the class laugh and the boy she was talking to fall off his chair.

"Troublesome woman leave me alone." Shikamaru grumbled as he got back up.

"Shikamaru, Ino-pig." Ino glared at Sakura. "Stop fighting, you'll get to do enough of that during lunch."

"Fore-" Ino started but was cut off by Shikamaru.

"What's your two's schedule?" asked the normally lazy genius.

"Um. Hang on Shika." Sakura said digging through her bag as Ino went through hers silently.

All three put their schedules on the table between them and looked over them. Not surprisingly all read,

_(('Semester One  
9:00-10:25 Period 1: Science-Yuuhi Kurenai  
10:30-11:45 Period 2: Math-Hatake Kakashi  
11:45-12:25 Lunch  
12:30-13:45 Period 3: History-Sarutobi Asuma  
13:50-15:05 Period 4: Physical Education-Maito Gai_

_Semester Two  
9:00-10:25 Period 1:English-Umuino Iruka  
10:30-11:45 Period 2: Careers and Civics-Morino Ibiki_  
_11:45-12:25 Lunch  
12:30-13:45 Period 3: Instrumental Music-Orochimaru  
13:50-15:05 Period 4: Spanish-Mitarashi Anko'))_

"Amazing isn't it. Last year we had the same schedule and this year too. It's a wonder you two haven't killed each other yet." Shikamaru said yawning. "If you don't mind I'm going back to sleep. Try not to be too troublesome will ya?"

They never got a chance to reply because Shikamaru was already asleep.

"What an idiot." Sakura mumbled under her breath and turned back to the front as Kurenai came back in.

"Class, you are going to be released early _**but**_ you _**have**_ to be on time for your next class. **_Got_****_it_**?" Kurenai asked as everyone nodded. It wasn't normal that you'd be release half an hour before class was supposed to end.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This is amazing!" Sakon shouted grinning. "Now we can't get in trouble for not going to class."

"Stupid fuck. All the fucking classes get out." replied Tayuya as she opened her locker.

"Still amazing." Kidomaru said grinning with Sakon.

"I'm stuck in a hell hole surrounded by fucking imbeciles. What fucking else can go wrong?" Tayuya mumbled and Ukon gave her a half sympathetic look.

"TAYUYA ONEE-SAN!" came a scream from the end of the hall and Tayuya raised her head and glared at Kidomaru.

"What Sakura?" Tayuya grabbed a few things from her locker and shut it.

"I wanted to know if you know what this is about. I mean you know everything that goes on around here. Also I came to ask what you're schedule was." Sakura said all in one breath really fast as Tayuya cocked and eyebrow.

"No I don't know what it's about, and right now, I just had Hatake, I have Yuuhi now, and after lunch I have Umuino and Mitarashi. Happy?" Tayuya asked as her friends stared at her with their jaws dropped, except Kimimaro.

"Fucking close your mouths. It's fucking disgusting." Tayuya growled with a look of plain disgust.

"YOU DIDN'T SWEAR WHEN TALKING TO HER!" Sakon and Ukon exploded on her.

"So assholes? I don't swear at my imouto. Got it you stupid fucks?" Tayuya looked ready to kill so the others backed up and took off down the hall as Tayuya muttered, 'Fucking cowards' under her breath and sighed.

"But about me being happy yes." Sakura said grinning. "See you at lunch onee-san."

"Yeah imouto, see you at lunch." Tayuya waved as Sakura ran off to god knows where. "Now where the hell did the stupid fuckers go?"

* * *

Since some aren't normally seen, here are some meanings of those words:  
**Imouto**-little sister 


	2. Chapter 2: Transferred, the Sabaku Twins

**Time Goes Slowly **

**Longer Summary**: 15 years old Haruno Sakura and 16 years old Haruno Tayuya lived a relatively normal high school life. The key words in that sentence were _high school_. You see, they had a very shaky past and well, all of it was a secret from those they know now. The thing about secrets is, they always like to come out at the wrong time. For the Haruno sisters, the secret blows at exactly the wrong time when pressure on them is at a max. This secret is unlike any other in the school and lands the poor girls with five amazingly cold guys. Well actually, only four of them are extremely cold, the other is extremely hyper and 'adorable'. Did I mention they all had fan clubs and were extremely well known? Can they survive the explosion and aftermath in one piece and without any casualties? Both girls better get ready for hell and have painkillers ready.

**Pairings**: main NejiSaku and not quite sure about others though slight SasuSaku and ItaTayu

Please be nice when reviewing, and please review. If you want to critique my work please make it structured critiques instead of idiotic ones. I wish you to know that this is my second story and that I'll try to update both as soon as possible. The thing is, I get writer's block sooo easily and I'm easily distractible. Blah, blah, blah, and all that stuff. Anyways, please review and enjoy chapter two. Oh, I'll try to get the story to go a bit faster, no guarantee on when the story will get deeper into the plot. OH I need someone to pair Tayuya up with. Preferably someone older than herself and **not** Itachi, Deidara, or Sasori. All else is fair game, please make it so it's only like a couple years and the person can be younger.

Oh yes, Temari and Kankurou are twins in this because they have to be. Also, ah never mind, you'll find out eventually so I might as well stop this rant now before it becomes worse.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own the story (yes, yes I do) and I own anything that is in it, including OC if I decide to put some in. Just so you know I don't own any songs or bands or anything like books and stuff unless I specifically tell you I do.**

* * *

"Talking" 

_'Thinking'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner Sakura"**

_**Emphasis on words**_

_((Notes/schedules/other things being read))_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Transferred, the Sabaku Twins**

Lunch

Tayuya stalked into the cafeteria and walked over to the doors leading into the courtyard. She sighed and let herself drop onto the bench in front of the Sakura tree.

'_Why the fuck do I have to chase those fucking pricks everywhere?'_ she asked herself again, for what seemed to be the eighteenth time in the last minute.

"TAYUYA ONEE-SAN!" came the call Tayuya always had to smile at. Whenever she had problems or wanted to be alone it'd always be there. You could say that she had grown to rely on it. For the past year her friends seemed to have too.

"Hey imouto." Tayuya said with a grin but it slowly slipped off when she heard what Sakura was listening to. "Why do you listen to that crap?"

"It's not crap onee-san! It's Fall Out Boy and I'm sorry that I like it and you don't." Sakura said sticking out her tongue.

"Hey, where are your friends? Shikamaru and Ino right?" Tayuya asked looking around.

"They got detention from Kakashi-sensei for fighting." Sakura said as she sat down.

"Ah. Anyways, how was your first day back so far?" Tayuya grimaced as the song 'Dance Dance' came flooding out through Sakura's headphones.

"It was all right. Ino-pig, Shika and I have the same classes again this year. Well, I'm off to find Ino-pig and Shika now. Bye onee-san!" Sakura called running off.

"Kidomaru don't you fucking dare call after her." Tayuya said to the self-proclaimed ladies man.

"I wasn't going to Tay." Kidomaru said smirking. "Anyways, you look better in the uniform."

Needless to say Kidomaru received a severe head injury. First off, Tayuya hated the school uniforms. The thing she absolutely despised was the red and black plaid skirt that went four inches above her knees. Added to that was a white blouse that had to be worn without another shirt underneath it; not that Tayuya cared about that rule. She also had to wear this fancy black shoe; she didn't even know what it was, and the black jacket with white and red stitching and her name on it. Unlike the rest of the girls, Tayuya and Sakura wore shorts underneath their skirts. Secondly, Tayuya hated Kidomaru's flirtatious attitude and sent him to the hospital last time he did it to her and Sakura. Lastly, she just wasn't in the mood to have people compare her and her imouto, sure she liked to make her imouto jealous by right now she was being rather kind.

Tayuya scowled as she thought of the rest of her uniform and the uniform for her friends.

You see, depending on the groups you are in, you were given bags that hold their symbols. The bags weren't **_that_** bad, the only thing wrong with them was that they were quite small. Tayuya and the other five she normally hung around with were part of the Sound. They had black bags, which had red stitching and a large white music note, while Sakura had the same except instead of the symbol for Sound she had the symbol for Leaf.

What upset her most was, the guys got to wear black jeans, a white t-shirt and a red jacket with white and black stitching. They also had the shoe. It looked really stupid on some, like Kidomaru. They all had one thing to say about the uniforms; they were **_hell_** but at least the guys got to wear pants.

"Perverted fuck." Tayuya mumbled as she got up and walked to her locker.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"INO-PIG! SHIKA!" Sakura called running up to her two best friends about five minutes after she left Tayuya.

"DON'T CALL ME INO-PIG FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino screamed at Sakura as Shikamaru lazily waved.

"Ah, s...s...sorry TenTen-sempai, Hyuga-sempai." Sakura said going red.

"No problem Sakura!" TenTen chirped happily. "Did you hear about the transfer students?"

"Transfer students? No actually." Sakura replied thinking. "Do you know much about them?"

"No." this time it was Hyuga Neji who spoke.

"Huhm. Well, I can always get more information about them." Sakura grinned as Ino did.

"Really? How?" TenTen looked genuinely interested and Neji stood a bit straighter.

"Tayuya." replied Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru at the same time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Excuse me?" asked a girl with sandy blonde hair in four ponytails.

"What the fuck do you want?" replied Tayuya not caring if her swearing scared anyone away.

"My brother and I were wondering if you could help us," the girl pointed to a guy standing behind her that was wearing make up. "You see, we just transferred here today and am completely lost. A guy told us that you'd be able to help us, just look for the girl with the swearing problem. You are Haruno Tayuya right?"

"Yeah. I'm Tayuya. Who the fuck told you that?" Tayuya had a hunch and when the girl told her the name she scowled and cursed Jiroubou mentally. "Fine, I'll help you but give me your fucking names."

"Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankurou." Temari grinned as Kankurou got punched in the face for saying something very crude.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fourth Period

"YOSH! WELCOME MY YOUTHFUL CLASS TO OUR CLASS TODAY! I WANT YOU ALL TO RUN 100 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK THEN DO 1000 PUSHUPS AND 1000 SITUPS!" exclaimed the overly 'youthful' Maito Gai. His personality spelled out weird but it didn't help that he wore green spandex that left nothing to the imagination and had a clone running around the school.

"YOU ARE SO COOL GAI-SENSEI!" shouted the clone as the rest of the class groaned.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

As these two affectionately called each other's name and ran together in slow motion, a fake sunset appeared behind them and tears ran down their cheeks. Soon they were hugging and the class looked away in disgust. The hugging went on for about twenty minutes before everyone had no attention span for the class.

"So Shika, what do you think these transfer students will be like?" Sakura asked sitting down with her back to the 'youthful' sensei and student.

"Don't know. Now stop being troublesome and leave me alone to watch the clouds." Shikamaru yawned and promptly fell asleep though he said he was going to watch the clouds.

"Lazy ass." Ino said looking at Shikamaru crossly. "Anyways forehead girl, why don't we go to the Café after school and ask Tayuya? I mean she is still working there right?"

"Yeah of course she is and that's a great idea Ino-pig!" Sakura stuck out her tongue as she straightened out her red t-shirt. She hated the gym uniforms, they had ugly red t-shirts that were way too large and black shorts that were also, way too large.

It took about another thirty minutes for Tsunade-sama to come out and break up the 'love' between a student and a teacher. Adding on the twenty minutes of hugging before and the ten it took for the hugging to start, it was 2:50 in the afternoon. Meaning they only had fifteen minutes of class left. The class was then allowed to change early and leave.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"That was the fucking most useless class of the whole fucking day!" shouted Tayuya as she, the Sabaku twins and Kimimaro made their way out of Spanish with Anko-sensei. "Fucking hell! Mitarashi didn't even know what the fuck she was saying she was so drunk! Not t-"

"Tayuya, stop shouting. It's bad enough Mitarashi did it the whole period." Kimimaro said opening his locker that was beside Tayuya's.

"Fine." she muttered and eyed the Sabaku twins. She knew the name Sabaku from somewhere but she just couldn't place it.

"I'll stop by the Café near the end of your shift okay Tayuya?" Kimimaro asked, after she nodded a response he left to head home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Four Hours Later

"Sakon you bastard give me back my text book!" shouted Kidomaru as he chased Sakon through the house.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND OTOUTO GIVE KIDOMARU HIS TEXT BACK!" Ukon shouted at his twin. It was never good when he swore or yelled, and it was really bad when he did both. "I'M TRYING TO FINISH THIS FUCKING HOMEWORK!"

"Sorry." Sakon said chucking the physics text back at Kidomaru.

Kimimaro sighed and looked at the clock. _'Another hour then Tayuya ends her shift. Just another hour.'_

Tayuya was the peacekeeper of the house and when she wasn't here, the house always ends up in a somewhat destroyed state.

"Hey, Kimimaro, you going to come down and eat?" asked Jiroubou as he stuck his head in the older boy's room.

"No I'm fine. I'm stopping by the Café in about half an hour anyways." Kimimaro replied as Jiroubou grinned and shouted something like 'more for us as' he ran down the stairs.

'_Fifty-five minutes.'_ Kimimaro kept repeating the time in his head as he rubbed his temples.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tayuya onee-san!" called a pink haired girl as she walked into the Café to be greeted by the sight of her onee-san staring off into space. Not a single soul was in the Café.

"Yo, Tayuya." Shikamaru said waving a hand in front of her face.

"What the fuck do you want?" she snapped and blinked to raised eyebrows.

"Sorry. What do you want though? Shouldn't you three be stopping the old hag from getting drunk?" Tayuya smirked at the look on their faces.

"We came to ask you about the new transfer students and get some food." Ino replied simply.

"What do you want?" Tayuya asked getting ready to make them something.

"Um. Just the regular I think." Sakura said as she got nods from Shikamaru and Ino.

"Sure, you just have to wait twenty minutes." Tayuya went off to get the food while the three sat at the counter.

They talked about their school day and other random things for the twenty minutes. Soon Tayuya was back with food and drinks for them and a black coffee for herself.

"So what did you want to know about the new students?" Tayuya asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"What are their names for starters?" Shikamaru asked.

"How old are they?" Sakura said next.

"And are there any hot guys?" Ino said grinning.

"Huhm. Well, they're 16, twins and would you call a guy that wears make up hot? As for their names-" Tayuya was cut off when a pale white hair young man entered followed by an older young man with grey hair and glasses.

"Tayuya-chan shouldn't you be working?" the guy with grey hair asked as the one with white nodded to the group of four.

"Does it fucking look like there are any fucking customers, other than my imouto and her friends Kabuto?" Tayuya said through clenched teeth while glaring at him.

The person in question, Kabuto, just chuckled and went behind the counter to start his shift. "Just kidding Tayuya-chan. You need to lighten up. Anyways, what do you want Kimimaro-kun?"

"Just a coffee." Kimimaro replied and added in as an afterthought, "To go."

"Hello Kimi-kun!" Ino sung a little too happily and loudly, all present winced at the pitch.

"Hello Ino-san." Kimimaro really didn't see how the girl could be so loud and lively all the time.

"Did you hear about the new transfer students Kimimaro?" Sakura asked sweatdropping as Shikamaru and Ino started to fight.

"They're in all of Tayuya's and my classes." Kimimaro replied as he drank his coffee.

"Wh-" Sakura started.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY PURSE!" shoutedthe enraged waitress.

"Only if you go home now Tayuya-chan. You've been working too much." Kabuto chuckled.

"Fucking bastard." Was Tayuya's reply but she got ready to leave all the same, she walked out the door minutes later with Kimimaro in tow.

"ONEE-SAN! YOU HAVEN'T TOLD US THE TRANSFER STUDENTS NAMES YET!" screamed Sakura as she chased Tayuya and Kimimaro down the street with her best friends in tow.

"Their names are Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankurou!" Tayuya had turned but continued walking backwards.

"Sa…sa…sabaku?" Sakura whispered coming to a dead stop.

"You recognize it too?" Tayuya looked worried so she stopped and went to her imouto. Snapping her fingers in front of Sakura's face she frowned. "Earth to Sakura?"

'_This isn't happening!'_ Sakura thought to herself completely unaware of anything happening around her.

"**Damn right it is girl!" Inner Sakura hitting a chibi Sakura with a mallet.**

'_I thought I got rid of you!'_ Sakura moaned and put her hands to her face causing the others to get really worried.

"**Fuck no! You can't get rid of me! I'm you after all!" Inner Sakura gave a disgusted look to her outer self. "ANYWAYS! If Sabaku is there then the others are too! INCLUDING Sasuke-kun!"**

'_THEY CAN'T!'_

"**Oh but they can. You do know that your parents would never let you stay at that school once they found out." Inner Sakura was rolling on the ground laughing. "My guess is this is their solution. After all Sakura-_hime_, they're very protective."**

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"What Ino-pig?" replied a very pissed off Sakura, one her inner self came back at just the wrong time and two Ino had screamed as loud as she could in Sakura's ear right when she came back to the outside world.

"We were worried!" Shikamaru looked surprisingly alert for someone as lazy as he is.

"You don't have to be I was just trying to recall where I've heard the name Sabaku before!" Sakura had placed a cheerfully fake smile on that didn't fool any of the four looking at her.

"TAYUYA!" came a scream from across the road. It belonged to none other than Sabaku no Temari.

"Fucking hell you don't have to be so loud!" Tayuya shouted back, except with less, actually **_a lot_** less, volume.

"Sorry!" Temari was now running across the street with three figures behind her. Temari motioned behind her and said, "Oh by the way, meet my younger brother and his friend. Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Since some aren't normally seen, here are some meanings of those words:  
**Otouto**-little brother 

Di-chan-Oh my god...seven pages that took sooo much time to write! dies  
Tayuya- At least you don't have to fucking deal with all the fanclubs of those fucking pricks!  
Di-chan- BUT I'M SICK! TT You're sooo mean Tayuya!  
Gaara- ...Review or else Di-chan will cry again and use me as a teddy bear.

Replies to reviews:

**Mori-** Thanks soo much for the review! I'm trying to balance out the genres but there will definately be some fluff and other cute things!

**SliveR-DeMoN** - Yes she does have a swearing problem. It's fun though. I love the ShikaIno pairing but I'm not certain if I'm going to make it that. I'm thinking Shikamaru is too lazy to make a relationship happen and that makes it ten times worse with someone like Ino who is very outgoing. XD


	3. Chapter 3: Headaches Begin

**Time Goes Slowly **

**Longer Summary**: 15 years old Haruno Sakura and 16 years old Haruno Tayuya lived a relatively normal high school life. The key words in that sentence were _high school_. You see, they had a very shaky past and well, all of it was a secret from those they know now. The thing about secrets is, they always like to come out at the wrong time. For the Haruno sisters, the secret blows at exactly the wrong time when pressure on them is at a max. This secret is unlike any other in the school and lands the poor girls with five amazingly cold guys. Well actually, only four of them are extremely cold, the other is extremely hyper and 'adorable'. Did I mention they all had fan clubs and were extremely well known? Can they survive the explosion and aftermath in one piece and without any casualties? Both girls better get ready for hell and have painkillers ready.

**Pairings**: main NejiSaku and not quite sure about others though slight SasuSaku and ItaTayu

_Di-chan_: (((((is cries while hugging))))) Neji NOBODY REVIEWED! (((((still crying)))))  
_Neji_: …………  
_Gaara_: At least I'm not being used as the teddy bear.

_Sakura_: Um…hides under and umbrella…so yeah. Please be nice to Di-chan by reviewing. I don't think she cares at this point if you're nice or not; just anything to stop her from crying. If you could please be nice when reviewing, I doubt she'd cry but just to be on the safe side…

Di-_chan_: I'm trying sobs to make this interesting sobs, but nobody is review with input! back to perky self while the others fall over I STILL need someone to pair Tayuya up with. The guidelines are: Preferably someone older than herself and **not** Itachi, Deidara, or Sasori. All else is fair game, please make it so it's only like a couple years age difference and the person can be younger. Also Tayuya is in the eleventh grade and Sakura in tenth.

_Temari_: **Disclaimer: Di-chan doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters. She does however own the story (Di-chan: yes, yes I do) and she owns anything that is in it, including OC if she decides to put some in. Just so you know she doesn't own any songs or bands or anything like books and stuff unless she, or any of us, specifically tell you she does.** Now on with the story!

_Di-chan_: Just so you know I'm using high schoolsaroudn my area (mine being theschool they go to). It's called Grimsby Secondary School or GSS and I changed around a bit of the schedule (especially the eleventh and twelveth grades). The other one is Blessed Trinity Catholic High School or BT.

* * *

"Talking" 

_'Thinking' _

_Flashbacks _

**"Inner Sakura" **

**_Emphasis on words _**

_((Notes/schedules/other things being read)) _

* * *

Recap

_"You don't have to be I was just trying to recall where I've heard the name Sabaku before!" Sakura had placed a cheerfully fake smile on that didn't fool any of the four looking at her._

_"TAYUYA!" came a scream from across the road. It belonged to none other than Sabaku no Temari._

_"Fucking hell you don't have to be so loud!" Tayuya shouted back, except with less, actually **a lot** less, volume._

_"Sorry!" Temari was now running across the street with three figures behind her. Temari motioned behind her and said, "Oh by the way, meet my younger brother and his friend. Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke."_

**Chapter Three: Headaches Begin**

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Ino squealed knocking Shikamaru out of the way and jumping up and down.

Temari grinned, nodded and laughed at the look Sasuke had. "Of course. He's the one and only."

Ino squealed again causing Shikamaru to groan and put a hand over her mouth.

"YFGH LSADEE OSS!" Ino screeched through the hand clamped on her mouth.

"Troublesome woman…" he muttered quietly then added in a louder voice, "I'll remove my hand if you don't squeal again!"

"FHEN!" Ino cried and Shikamaru removed his hand.

All the while Sakura was laughing, Kimimaro was shaking his head, Tayuya was staring at the ground with her fists clenched in front of her shaking, and the Sabaku twins, their brother and the Uchiha were just looking at them in shock.

"But Uchiha-san! Are you by chance coming to our school?" Ino was shaking from excitement.

"Yes, my brother, Gaara and two others are coming as well." Sasuke replied smirking as Ino screamed something along the lines of, 'then you have to be my boyfriend!'

"Imouto!" Tayuya poked her sister to get her attention. "Shouldn't you three be heading home? I mean I don't think Shizune-san will be able to keep the old hag in check for very long."

A look of horror suddenly crossed Sakura and Shikamaru's face. They grabbed Ino and said a quick goodbye before racing off to find their Guardian.

"Speaking of which Tayuya, Orochimaru-sama is going to kill the others." Kimimaro, who had been silent most of the time, spoke up.

"Fuck! Those bastards better not have gone in my room!" Tayuya cried out, as she started to run. She turned halfway and waved to Temari and Kankurou. "See you tomorrow!"

Temari laughed and waved back as Kankurou put his hands behind his head. As soon as they were out of earshot Gaara turned to Sasuke.

"This'll be fun, don't you think Uchiha?" Gaara's voice held, much to the Uchiha's surprise, a small amount of amusement in it.

"Of course but let's just head back to tell what we found." Sasuke replied heading off before Gaara; the twins had already left the two behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! I'VE TOLD YOU HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES NOT TO DESTROY THE HOUSE!" Tayuya screamed chasing Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, and Jiroubou down the hall with a bat in hand.

Kimimaro smirked and closed his bedroom door. He started on the homework they had to do for Mitarashi's class. It was an essay on the Spanish Civil War and he was thinking of copying the one he did for History last year. He had gotten top marks on it and Mitarashi probably wouldn't look at it anyways. He looked at the clock, twenty after nine; Tayuya had been killing their housemates for over half an hour. There was a loud bang in the hall and Kimimaro's door opened to reveal a severely pissed off redhead.

"Want some food bastard?" Tayuya asked.

"Depends." Was his simple reply, but Tayuya understood it to mean, 'I'm not eating it if one of the others makes it.'

"I'm making rice and steak." Tayuya left the room heading for the kitchen and closing the door.

"Hn."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sakura cried as the busty blonde stumbled around.

"You promised you wouldn't get drunk anymore!" Ino screamed from a far enough distance so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Comes onnn…hic…Iiss nott drunk!" a flushed Tsunade toppled over the couch and started to giggle. "Iiss ju…just…hic…tipssie iss alls!"

Shikamaru looked disgusted as he tried to calm down a shaken, not to mention soaked, Shizune.

"She-she… po-pool… I-I-I-I… tri-tried!" were the only intelligent words coming from the distraught young woman.

"It's okay Shizune-nee-san. Well take care of this." Shikamaru said though his thoughts were different. _'Why the hell did I have to get stuck with the troublesome guardian? Why couldn't the Sound Six have got her? This is so troublesome.'_

There was a muffled thump as something hit the floor and Shikamaru looked over to see his guardian passed out on the floor holding a sake bottle. He sweat dropped and lead Shizune to her room. When he came back out Sakura and Ino had managed to get Tsunade onto the now right-up couch, he didn't even think it would be possible for them to but the managed to prove him wrong, again.

"So what should we do with Tsunade-sama and Shizune-nee-san?" Ino asked.

"Leave them where they are for now. It's nine thirty and now we have to be at the school early. I think I'm going to phone Tayuya and ask if she can get Orochimaru-san to go in early to take over Tsunade-sama's duties until Shizune-nee-san can get her there." Sakura had the phone in hand and was already dialing Tayuya's number.

"This is so troublesome. I'm going to bed."

"I actually agree with the lazy ass for once forehead girl." Ino hurried up the stairs after Shikamaru as Sakura flung a pillow at her head.

"Stupid Ino-pig." Sakura muttered as Tayuya picked up the phone.

"Who the fuck is this?" Tayuya grumbled.

"Guess onee-san." was Sakura's sarcastic reply.

"Imouto, what the hell do you want at," Tayuya quickly checked the clock. "Quarter to ten?"

"Well, Tsunade-sama got drunk...like really badly drunk and I was wondering if you could get Orochimaru-san to go in early and take over Tsunade-sama's duties until Shizune-nee-san can get her into work?" Sakura sounded hopeful and Tayuya would never disappoint her imouto.

"Fine I'll get him to go in. But it's a good thing you phoned. You do know what's going to happen right?" Tayuya had switched to a lower voice. "I mean, they'll spill it just to see the looks on our faces. They've always been bastards and I really don't want Deidara clinging on to me."

Sakura switched the phone from her right ear to her left as she opened the fridge.

"This is going to be one hell of a school year and they better not say ANYTHING about our family, if they do I'm going to make them regret ever coming to GSS."

"Onee-san..." Sakura replied putting her glass in the sink. "You do know if we get kicked out of GSS it's either BT, which we're not Catholic, or go back to Paris."

_**"TAYUYA! GET OFF THE PHONE! I NEED IT TO CALL JESSYKA!"**_ came Kidomaru's voice from the other side of the phone.

"YOU CAN FUCKING WAIT YOU FUCKING PLAYBOY!" Tayuya shouted back the returned to the phone. "Sorry about that imouto. Anyways, I guess you're right but I have to go and I'll get Orochimaru-sama to go in for the old hag."

"Thanks onee-san!" Sakura hung up and went to her room. She sighed as she changed into her pink fuzzy pajama bottoms and black tank top. 'I don't want to be there when they come tomorrow.' were Sakura's thoughts before she fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A teen tossed in her bed mumbling things that no one could understand.

_"Tayuya-hime!" came the voice of a man standing above a little girl._

_"Otou-san!" the little girl, named Tayuya cried jumping into her father's arms. "Did you see me? Did you see me?"_

_"Of course I did sweetie. You know what? Let's go inside and tell okaa-san all about what you just did." Tayuya's father replied walking towards his large house._

_"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" Tayuya giggled and ran over to her mother who was making dinner. "I just-"_

_"Not now!" her mother was pouring soup into three bowls. "Your imouto is very sick and it's your fault for not watching her and letting her go out in the rain! She's going to eat this dinner and then we're taking her to the hospital!"_

_"I...I...I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to." Tayuya started to cry and it only got worse when her mother gave her a dirty look and took the three bowls up to her imouto's room. "I didn't mean to."_

Everything then faded to black and Tayuya rested quietly until her alarm clock went off.

"Fucking piece of machinery!" she yelled throwing itin the direction of the door just as it opened to reveal a pale blue haired head.

"What the hell was that for whore?" came the voice of Sakon who had been told to go wake up Tayuya.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" was Tayuya's reply as Sakon shot down the hall and stairs.

"The whore in a bad mood?" Kidomaru asked with his famous grin as Sakon shot a death glare at him.

"Stupid fucks." Tayuya muttered as she got out of the shower; she glared at her uniform while she put it on. _'Stupid uniforms. Stupid fucks. Stupid dreams. Stupid...' _

Tayuya's 'stupid' rant went on until she came down stairs to grab something to eat. She glared at Sakon who in turn hid behind his brother; he didn't feel like being gutted today.

"Where's Orochimaru-sama?" Jiroubou suddenly spoke up from his pig-ish eating.

"He went to the fucking school early because the old hag get drunk and you stupid fucks know what happens when she gets drunk." Tayuya replied grabbing three pieces of toast and headed for the door grabbing her bag off the couch.

"HEY! Where are you going?" Ukon asked coming to the door.

"I'm fucking walking. I'm not in the fucking mood to be in a fucking bus with any of you bastards." Tayuya opened the door and left Ukon and the others standing there thinking. _'They should be fucking used to this.'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"YOU'RE WHAT?" came a scream from inside the Science room.

"I told you, I failed the sixth grade so I should be in pretty much the same classes as Tayuya." Shikamaru was in pain from the headache he was getting from Ino. She had found his Beginners this morning and she's been at him ever since. "Stop bothering me troublesome woman!"

"Ino-pig. Leave Shika alone. I'm sure he had a reason for not telling us." Sakura headed Ino off before she could go off on Shikamaru for calling her troublesome.

"Let me guess, he was ashamed because he failed the sixth grade because it was 'too troublesome' to do any work and go to class! And fore head girl don't call me a pig!" Ino shouted back not noticing that Shikarmaru had a distinctive pink on his face. She had guessed the reason for it after all.

"We still have half an hour until class starts. Let's go find Tayuya and the Sabaku twins." Shikamaru just wanted to go somewhere where he didn't have to listen to his two best friends bickering.

"Fine by me!" Ino chirped dragging the pinkette and the brunette out of the class.

_'Ino is troublesome.'_

**"HOW DARE THAT PIG DRAG US!"** Inner Sakura yelled jumping up and down on a stuffed pig.

_'I don't mind her dragging us so just go away!'_ Sakura sighed and wondered what she had done to get an inner self like she had.

Sakura snapped back into reality just as they came upon Tayuya and the Sabaku twins.

"Mind telling us you're names? I don't think we caught them yesterday!" Kankurou grinned looking at Sakura and Ino expectantly.

"If you fucking dare..." Tayuya started and Kankurou gulped.

"I was just asking their names Tayuya! No need to get protective!" he waved his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender while Temari laughed.

"Ignore my twin. He's sort of fucked up because I got all the good traits." Temari smirked as she ducked under Kankurou's arm. "Sabaku no Temari! What are your names?"

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura replied. _'She seems nice.'_ **"She's ALSO Gaara's sister. Meaning we can get close to Gaara again and then closer to Sasuke!"** _'I don't want to be closer to them!'_

Sakura barely heard Ino and Shikamaru introduce themselves and she barely saw the look Temari gave Shikamaru, but she saw it all the same.

"Where are Kimi-kun and the others Tayuya?" Ino asked.

"Oh, I left this morning without them. They're probably just arriving." Tayuya was distracted, Shikamaru could tell but he decided against asking.

"Hey, Tay, on for shogi Friday?" Shikamaru asked grinning as he leaned against the wall.

"What the fuck is with you and shogi? You're always asking me to play the fucking game!" Tayuya snapped at Shikamaru, at least now she wasn't distracted anymore.

"Well, our last game was interrupted and I want to know which one of us is better." Shikamaru started inching away as he felt Tayuya's anger.

"You little shit head!" she shouted lunging at him. Shikamaru ran down the hall with Tayuya chasing after him and yelling, "You're dead when I fucking catch you!"

"Look at him go." Temari stared in awe as her twin just nodded his head.

"Yeah, onee-san and Ino-pig are basically the only two people who can get him moving other than his mother and Tsunade-sama." Sakura laughed as Shikamaru shot past them again with Tayuya hot on his tail.

"Temari, what's so funny?" Sasuke asked, for Temari had started laughing as well.

"Tayuya and Shikamaru." Temari grinned when she saw who was with him. "Sakura. Ino. I'd like you to meet, Uchiha Itachi, Akasun no Sasori, and Deidara!"

Ino promptly fainted and Sakura looked like she had been hit by a rock. Itachi smirked while the others just stood there look bored.

"BASTARD!" came a shout from down the hall, it turned out that Tayuya had run into the other five of the Sound Six and she was seething.

"I should go help them." Sakura said quietly and took off down the hall to stop Tayuya from killing her friends. "Onee-san! Don't hurt them!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WHORE?" shouted an enraged Kidomaru who had just been hit upside the head with Tayuya's bag.

"It's fucking simple, but since you don't have a fucking brain you wouldn't understand." Tayuya was getting ready to hit Kidomaru again when Kimimaro put his arms around her.

"Tayuya. I know you wanted to gut Shikamaru but-" Kimimaro paused as he was called a bastard by Tayuya and told to let her go. "you really shouldn't be getting into fights this early in the morning. Anyways, Temari and Kankurou are coming over with some others."

Tayuya stayed quiet and crossed her arms over her chest as Kimimaro let her go. She turned and was knocked back into the wall.

"TAYUYA-HIME!"

"Dei-dei-deidara?" Tayuya stuttered and looked past him to see the people she hated the most, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Akasun no Sasori, Sabaku no Gaara and the one hugging her Deidara.

"Long time no see Tayuya-hime." Sasori smirked but did nothing to help the air deprived teen.

"Tayuya-hime? What the hell is that about?" Sakon asked looking at the currently suffocating Tayuya.

"You must be Sakon of the Sound Six." Itachi said. "To answer you're question, we've known Tayuya and Sakura for a long time and to us, she's a hime."

Tayuya was glaring over Deidara at Itachi as Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura-hime. Maybe you should show Sasuke and Gaara around." Sasori frowned when Shikamaru went up right behind Sakura.

"We only have five minutes until class starts and we have to be on time because Kurenai-sensei is troublesome when she's angry." Shikamaru didn't like the looks of any of them so he was actually using his 200 IQ.

"We have Yuuhi-san first period as well," replied Gaara smirking as Shikamaru made his face void of any emotion.

"Well then we should get going." he grabbed Ino by the arm and pushed Sakura in the small of her back whispering, "I don't like these guys so get moving."

As soon as they were gone with Sasuke and Gaara trailing behind Tayuya managed to throw Deidara off and gasp for breathe.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO HUG ME LIKE THAT!" Tayuya screamed at the hurt looking blonde.

"Tayuya, we should get to class. The others are already gone." Kimimaro pulled on Tayuya's arm to get her moving. It was true; Kidomaru, Jiroubou, Sakon and Ukon were gone.

"We should! But Deidara is in all of our classes!" Temari smiled. "Isn't it great?"

Nobody said anything and Temari looked confused. "Aw don't be so mean!"

"Tayuya-hime! Will you let us eat lunch with you? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Deidara was jumping up and down following Tayuya, Kimimaro, Kankurou and Temari.

"If you be quiet and stop jumping I will!" Tayuya snapped and as soon as the words were out of her mouth Deidara had stopped. Itachi and Sasori were in the year above so they were nowhere to be seen.

"So how do you know each other Tayuya?" Kimimaro asked in a whisper from close behind her; he missed Deidara's glare.

"We used to go to school together." was her reply as class started.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter PrettyBoy Brigade

**Time Goes Slowly **

**Longer Summary**: 15 years old Haruno Sakura and 16 years old Haruno Tayuya lived a relatively normal high school life. The key words in that sentence were _high school_. You see, they had a very shaky past and well, all of it was a secret from those they know now. The thing about secrets is, they always like to come out at the wrong time. For the Haruno sisters, the secret blows at exactly the wrong time when pressure on them is at a max. This secret is unlike any other in the school and lands the poor girls with five amazingly cold guys. Well actually, only four of them are extremely cold, the other is extremely hyper and 'adorable'. Did I mention they all had fan clubs and were extremely well known? Can they survive the explosion and aftermath in one piece and without any casualties? Both girls better get ready for hell and have painkillers ready.

**Pairings**: main NejiSaku and not quite sure about others though slight SasuSaku and ItaTayu

_Di-chan_: YAY! I got reviews this time! (((((gets all giddy)))))  
_Itachi_: … why am I surrounded by idiots?  
_Deidara: _YAY! DI-CHAN GOT REVIEWS! (((((all happy for her)))))  
_Sakura_: They are sooooo weird.  
_Tayuya_: No fucking way! (((((sarcasm/)))))  
_Sakura_: ONEE-SAN! (((((cries)))))  
_Neji and Gaara_: Do we **_have_** to hang around with them!  
_Di-chan_: I STILL need someone to pair Tayuya up with. The guidelines are: Preferably someone older than herself and **not** Itachi, Deidara, or Sasori. All else is fair game, please make it so it's only like a couple years age difference and the person can be younger. Also Tayuya is in the eleventh grade and Sakura in tenth. Can somebody, anybody, give me someone to pair Tayuya up with or I'm stuck doing Kimimaro or Shikamaru! I mean I don't mind them but I was sort of hoping that I could have someone else and do them as sort of the people who are like just there.  
_Sasori_: Ignore Di-chan and since she's too busy with her rants I'll do the disclaimer. **Disclaimer: Di-chan doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters. She does however own the story (Di-chan: yes, yes I do) and she owns anything that is in it, including OC if she decides to put some in. Just so you know she doesn't own any songs or bands or anything like books and stuff unless she, or any of us, specifically tell you she does.** Read the story and review or I'll kill you.  
_Di-chan_: Um…Sasori? I think that is Gaara's line. (((((everyone else falls over as Sasori looks at me weird))))) WHAT? I'M **_COMPLETELY_** SANE!  
_Temari_: We never questioned you're mental stability.  
_Di-chan_: Oh…. hehehehe…then just ignore me! (((((puts hand behind head)))))  
_Gaara_: …  
_Di-chan_: PANDA-CHAN! (((((glomps)))))

Replies to reviews:

_sakura5656_: It **_will_** be a NejiSaku story! Just don't kill me other wise you're stuck with three chapters! You know I'm really glad you like the chapters and I'm trying to hurry with them! I'm working on chapter four atm but my homework is killing me! (((((fountain of tears))))) Now be a good person and put the kunai away. Please. Look NejiSaku, well however you define the amount I put, and more will come!

_BasicallyAnIdiot_: Yeah, I know it's confusing to most people. But what fun are fanfics that make sense? Plus I think backwards a lot. My friends always yell at me for it. I'm sorry and I here's the update! I'll try to update at least once a week.

_Jessica_: HA! I like put up the third chapter right after you posted that. XD Nee-ways, glad you like it and you need to let me borrow that movie!

_SliveR-DeMoN_: Tsunade is amazing and not just because she's one of the most powerful female characters! (Just to let you know I hate men who think women are toys and trash!) Here's chapter four and I'm going to try to squeeze in some NejiSaku. You might have to squint really hard to see it but I'll still try to add some in. XP

_Di-chan_: (((((dances))))) Now we're officially going to get on with the story (((((still dancing)))))

* * *

"Talking" 

_'Thinking' _

_Flashbacks _

**"Inner Sakura" **

_**Emphasis on words **_

_((Notes/schedules/other things being read)) _

* * *

_Recap  _

"Tayuya-hime! Will you let us eat lunch with you? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Deidara was jumping up and down following Tayuya, Kimimaro, Kankurou and Temari.

_"If you be quiet and stop jumping I will!" Tayuya snapped and as soon as the words were out of her mouth Deidara had stopped. Itachi and Sasori were in the year above so they were nowhere to be seen._

_"So how do you know each other Tayuya?" Kimimaro asked in a whisper from close behind her; he missed Deidara's glare._

_"We used to go to school together." was her reply as class started._

**Chapter Four: Enter Pretty-Boy Brigade.**

"Tayuya-hime!" Deidara whispered to her. "I don't understand this, yeah."

Tayuya began to hit her head off her desk while Temari stifled her giggles. It was only twenty minutes into class and she already couldn't take it.

'_No wonder we did what we did. We would've actually gone insane!'_ she thought to herself.

"TAYUYA! Stop making that noise!" Kakashi shouted from his desk at the front of the room. "I'm trying to read!"

"Fucking pervert," Tayuya muttered but let her head rest on her desk. Tayuya mumbled some more unheard words and fell asleep.

"Kimi-kun! Is Tayuya-hime mad at me, yeah?" Deidara asked Tayuya's seatmate as the quiet boy sighed. Deidara had a way to get under your skin.

"It's not you Deidara." Kimimaro replied. "She's just tired, she didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Oh." Deidara became **_very_** cheerful then had a confused look, "Wait, how do you know that, yeah?"

"They live in the same house because Orochimaru-sensei is their guardian." Temari was the one to reply to the confused blonde this time.

Deidara never got to answer for Kakashi threw a metre stick at them and yell at them to shut up, they were ruining his reading. This of course woke up Tayuya. She called him a "fucking pervert" for the second time today and a few other choice words. Kakashi just laughed and told her if she kept swearing at him he'd give her detention. That effectively shut Tayuya up; she had work after school and Kakashi **_always_** had his detentions after school.

"Tayuya-hime!" Deidara whispered again making Tayuya groan. "I was wondering, yeah?"

"What Deidara?" Tayuya mumbled into her desk.

"Have you and Kimi-kun ever been together, yeah?" Deidara asked looking extremely innocent. Kimimaro looked at Deidara like he had two heads and Tayuya fell off her chair.

"TAYUYA STOP MAKING NOISE!" Kakashi yelled throwing a chalk brush at the fallen girl.

"Deidara." Tayuya's voice was dangerously low making Kimimaro back away from her.

"What Tayuya-hime, yeah?" Deidara asked not feeling the dangerous aura now coming in waves off Tayuya.

"I'll give you to three seconds to get as far as you can then you're dead." Deidara looked scared now and he got up running out of the class. After three seconds Tayuya went after the blonde.

"Is she really going to kill Deidara?" Kankurou asked looking after the two.

"Yeah she will." Sakon answered, he and the others just tuned into what the small group was doing.

"Well, only if she catches him." Ukon corrected.

"She might have a problem because that blonde dude is really booking it." Kidomaru was grinning and making a bet with Jiroubou on how long it would take for Tayuya to catch up with Deidara.

"You guys are so ignorant." Temari looked at them disgusted.

"So babe? Got a point there?" Kidomaru grinned and Ukon hit him upside the head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ten minutes left to finish your assignments, so you'll have ten to socialize. SO FINISH THE ASSIGNMENTS!." Kurenai shouted at the class making them shut up.

Sakura sighed and looked out the window. This class was so boring and it didn't help that the only two people she could think of to save her from boredom were in no way helping. First off Ino was swooning over Sasuke and Gaara,

'_Their nicknames should be Ice Bastard One and Ice Bastard Two'_ Sakura thought making a face and doodling on her notebook.

"**DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY SASUKE-KUN!"** Inner Sakura screamed at her throwing a fit.

And second, Shikamaru was sleeping and whenever she tried to wake him up he'd just mutter how troublesome she was being and move away from her.

'_Stupid Shikamaru,'_ Sakura was getting fed up. It had been half an hour since she had finished her assignment.

All the sudden Sakura saw something hanging from the large poles in the middle of the parking lot. When she realized what it was she started laughing, though she tried to stifle it.

"Hey, fore head girl, what are you laughing at?" Ino whispered afraid of making Kurenai angry.

Sakura couldn't answer she just pointed towards the parking lot and Ino buried her head in Shikamaru's shoulder to stifle her laughter. It turns out that it was Deidara hanging upside down from one of the poles. Sakura and Ino had no idea how he got there but they could hazard a guess and both girls started laughing harder; Shikamaru woke up because of Ino.

"What the hell are you doing troublesome woman!" he hissed at the blonde who just pointed out the window as Sakura had done.

Shikamaru fell off his chair bringing Ino down with him. Sasuke and Gaara got interested and looked out the window as well. They just looked blankly at the blonde before smirking. Sasuke shook his head muttering something about Deidara being stupid and Gaara wrote something down.

"Woman get off me!" Shikamaru whispered and Sakura grinned evilly.

"**I like how you think girl,"** Inner Sakura had forgotten all about her little Sasuke rant.

Suddenly there was a click and flash and both looked up to find Sakura laughing with her digital camera out. They looked at their position and Ino nearly died while Shikamaru muttered his regular 'troublesome'.

It seemed that when Shikamaru had fallen off his chair and Ino fell with him, she fell on top of him. Shikamaru was lying on the ground propped up on his elbows while Ino was straddling him with her arms on either side. Looking from above Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Ino shot up and sat back in her seat quicker than she normally would get to her seat. Shikamaru on the other hand just got up as lazily as ever and settled in his seat as Ino was begging Sakura to delete the picture.

"But Ino-pig, Tayuya and the others would **_love_** to see this picture," Sakura was storing the camera away in her purse.

"Sakura! Please!" the blonde's pleas fell on deaf ears.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Stupid fuck." Tayuya muttered as she walked back to class. She had fifteen minutes until it was over and she really didn't want to have to tell Kakashi where Deidara was. "At least he won't be bugging me for a bit."

Tayuya wasn't paying attention to where she was walking for two reasons. One, there shouldn't be anyone in the fucking hallways during class and two, if there was someone they should watch where they're going or get the fuck out of her way at least. Unfortunately, there was someone in the halls and he has a smirk on his face, as he stood right in front of Tayuya.

"What the fuck!" Tayuya nearly screamed as she bumped into something hard and started to fall backwards. She didn't hit the floor for someone had grabbed her wrist.

"You should be watching were you're going Tayuya-hime." came the ever so arrogant voice of Uchiha Itachi.

"Fuck off Itachi!" Tayuya snapped trying to pull her wrist out of his grasp but to no avail.

"What's wrong? I thought we meant something to each other Tayuya-hime? Or are you too good to hang around with us anymore?" his face darkened and Tayuya glared at him.

"We don't me a fucking thing to each other and let go of me you fucking bastard." Tayuya was seething, first they just **_had_** to come to her school, and now he was treating her like he used to. She wouldn't stand for it. "And they only reason we got into the fucking shit was because of you and you're precious 'gang' if you can even call it that!"

Suddenly Tayuya felt herself being flung against the lockers and a body pinning her against them.

"Don't ever talk like that to me and my gang, or about me and my gang, Tayuya-**_chan_**." Itachi hissed at her with his face inches away from her own.

"What's wrong Itachi-**_kun_**?" Tayuya hissed back though her words were sugar coated, she was **_not_** going to let him do this to her. "Afraid I'm **_right_**?"

Itachi was about to answer when a crying Deidara was heard down the hall.

"She was so mean Sasori-kun, yeah!" Deidara cried hugging onto the red head. "All I did was ask her a question, yeah!"

Itachi quickly let go of Tayuya and headed for class. The afore mentioned girl looked at her wrists to see them starting to bruise.

'_Great, just fucking great, at least I have sweatbands in my locker.'_ she thought as she headed for it and class. _'That fucking bastard took up ten minutes of my time.'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Yo! Neji!" TenTen yelled at her best friend as she made her way towards him through the crowded cafeteria.

"What is it TenTen?" Neji asked in his usual monotone.

"I was wondering if we could get Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru to come eat with us?" TenTen looked at the Hyuga as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why? They eat with Tayuya and her friends." was his reply.

"But I wanted to ask them about the transfer students!" TenTen used her puppy dog face and he gave in.

"Fine."

"Yay!" TenTen cried hugging Neji, she grinned at him and continued; "Now you wouldn't mind going to get them right?"

Before he could answer TenTen was already gone. He sighed and went off to the courtyard. He stopped right in the doorway at the scene in front of him. There were the normal Sound Six, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru but there were seven others. Two were hanging around Sakura and the others were hanging around Tayuya.

"Haruno!" Neji called as he walked over. Sakura and Tayuya looked up but when Tayuya noticed who it was she looked down again.

"Yes Hyuga-san?" Sakura replied standing up.

"TenTen wants you, Yamanaka, and Nara to come join us for lunch." he looked at the three and they nodded getting up, well Ino and Shikamaru did.

"Sorry, but I haven't talked to TenTen since last year." Sakura said to the seven new people. She smiled and left saying, "I'll eat with you guys tomorrow."

Ino dragged Shikamaru ahead to go tell TenTen about the Uchiha's and others while Sakura walked a bit behind Neji.

"Um…Hyuga-san?" Sakura accidentally bumped into Neji for he had stopped and turned to look at her. She nearly hit the ground but Neji grabbed her wrist.

"Um…well…I…I…well…Iwaswonderingifyoucouldmaybehelpmewithaproblem?" Sakura had suddenly found the ground very interesting and she was thankful that her hair covered her face, now Neji wouldn't see the pink that stained her cheeks.

"Mind repeating that Haruno?" Neji was smirking and hadn't noticed he still was holding Sakura's wrist.

"Um…I was wondering if…you could…maybe help me with a problem?" Sakura continued to look down.

"Depends on the problem." Neji replied glad no one was in the stairwell heading up to the roof.

"Al…also…I'm not…I'm not going to fall over again…you can let…you can let go of my wrists." Sakura was still looking down and missed the pink tinge that spread across the 'cold ass', Tayuya gave him the name so lovingly, Hyuga's face.

"Come on they'll be wondering where we got too." Neji lead the way onto the roof while Sakura fought to gain her composure.

"SAKURA!" TenTen screamed as soon as she saw her come out the door behind Neji. "IS IT TRUE?"

Sakura blinked, "Is it true what?"

"That you know both Uchiha's and Sabaku no Gaara? Well before they came here?" TenTen was obviously very excited she was bouncing up and down.

"We already told you she did now stop being troublesome TenTen-san!" Shikamaru was getting annoyed, first Ino now TenTen.

"Sorry lazy-ass but no." TenTen stuck out her tongue as people behind her started laughing.

"OH! Sakura, you have to meet friends of ours! You've probably seen some of them in your classes." TenTen pulled Sakura over to a group of seven people and a dog.

'_Are dogs even allowed?'_ Sakura thought as she looked at the little white and brown dog that was wagging its tail.

"**Suppose but hurry up I want to get back to Sasuke-kun!" **Inner Sakura was crying over a picture of Sasuke.

"Sakura, meet Hyuga Hinata, Neji's cousin." TenTen started motioning to the only other girl in the group. She had short blue hair and white eyes, _'like Neji'_, but unlike him she had a sincere, sweet smile on her face as she nodded. Sakura nodded back and smiled.

"Uzumaki Naruto," this time a boy with spiky blonde hair and cerulean eyes. He had a huge smile plastered on his face; he also had what appeared to be whiskers on his cheeks. Sakura nodded and smiled at him.

"Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru," TenTen motioned to a guy with large, spiky brown hair, brown eyes and red triangle tattoos on his cheeks and the little white and brown dog. Sakura grinned but not as big as the one Kiba had.

"Aburame Shino," she motioned to a quiet boy with black hair, sunglasses and a coat that was too large for him. Sakura smiled and she somehow noted that he smiled back.

"Akimichi Chouji and Haku. Haku's Chouji's cousin," two boys, one with brown hair and a bit on the chubby side, he was eating a bag of chips and had red swirls on his cheeks, _'I'm guessing the one with the swirls on his cheeks is Chouji?'_ **"How am I supposed to know?"** and the other with really girly looks, _'that must be Haku…well at least I think it is.'_

"And this…this is Rock Lee." TenTen was a little hesitant to introduce Lee. As Sakura turned to him she realized she recognized him as Gai's favourite student. He looked at her with hearts in her eyes and she winced while TenTen laughed at Sakura's reaction.

"SAKURA-CHAN MY YOUTHFUL CHEERYBLOSSOM!" Lee shouted doing his 'nice guy' pose with the glint of his teeth.

"You idiot!" Ino screamed hitting him. "Are you TRYING to make us go blind? And did you notice we have something important to discuss?"

Lee deflated and sunk to the ground trembling from Ino's wrath apologizing over and over again. Everyone else laughed, even Neji managed a half smirk half smile.

"Anyways!" TenTen tugged on Sakura's arm while Ino shoved all the guys to the other side of the roof. "I know the guys won't want to talk about what we do so they can just stay over there while us four girls talk!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"TAYUYA-HIME! GAA-CHAN STOLE MY LUNCH, YEAH!" Deidara whined as Gaara glared at him.

'_What the fuck did I do to deserve this?'_ Tayuya was busy hitting her head off the wall to notice the arguments between the Sabaku twins, Gaara and Deidara, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, and Jiroubou, and Sasuke and Itachi. Suddenly she hit something soft and warm instead of the hard cold wall.

"You might want to stop that before you hurt yourself Tayuya-hime." Sasori said quietly enough for only her to hear before going back to his lunch. He was completely ignoring the fighting happening around them.

"I'm going to go find Sakura. I need to talk to her about something." Tayuya got up and noticed three people about to follow. "**_Alone_**."

"But…but…but Tayuya-hime, yeah!" Deidara whined.

'_He has a fucking loud, not to mention girly, voice!'_ Tayuya thought wincing at the pitch of Deidara's whines. They just kept getting louder.

Tayuya was about to say something back when a hand covered Deidara's mouth and he went chibi glomping the person.

"Deidara. Tayuya-hime said she needed to talk to Sakura-hime alone. Let her." Sasori seemed immune to Deidara's hugs.

'_Lucky bastard.'_ Tayuya suddenly felt relieved. "I'll be back before lunch ends."

"Bye Tayuya-hime, yeah!" Deidara called as she left the courtyard. Tayuya barely heard Deidara ask, "Hey. Where did the other five of the Sound Six go, yeah?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Um…TenTen-san…I think I should be getting back to help Tayuya. Dei-kun gets a little…well…he can drive people to the brink of insanity." Sakura looked for a reaction from the older girl. At first she looked disappointed but then she cheered up.

"No problem! We can talk later and Ino can fill us in on more!" TenTen smiled waving at Sakura while Ino yelled after her that she'd meet her in class. Hinata stuttered a goodbye, which Sakura returned.

Sakura was in the small hall that led to the stairwell leading to the roof, it was the hall that rarely anyone went, they always came up from the first. She was about to open a door on her left she heard someone in the hall ahead of her.

"Hello?" she asked as she turned the corner to come face to face with her sister.

"I was looking for you everywhere imouto!" Tayuya cried out hugging her sister.

"Onee-san? Onee-san are you okay?" Sakura asked Tayuya for she looked like she could cry at any minute.

"I can't take it! I can't take Deidara anymore or the other ice bastards and it hasn't even been a day yet!" Tayuya sunk down to her knees looking pitiful. Sakura never liked to see her sister like this so she sat beside her.

"Well, how about we make a deal with them?" Sakura thought out loud.

"Deal?" Tayuya blinked but slowly came back to her senses. "How about we make a deal with them that if they give us our space and not bug us that we let them live?"

"Onee-san I wasn't thinking of that kind of deal." Sakura had sweatdropped when her sister suggested that. "Anyways, I'm sure Deidara would rather die than not spend time with us."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Tayuya brought her knees to her chest and thought about it for a while with Sakura.

"Let's make a deal with them that they can spend time with us as long as they tone down their possessiveness and other things?" both girls said at the same time laughing.

"Sounds like a great plan," Sakura grinned as Tayuya got up.

"I promised that I'd go back before lunch ended. See you later imouto."

"Yeah, see you onee-san."

Little did they know that someone was listening in on their conversation. That person smirked and headed down the stairs to the first floor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey. Do you think Tayuya will stop hanging around with us?" Jiroubou suddenly asked as the group of five sat at their lockers.

"Why'd she do that?" Sakon turned to him cutting off the argument he was having with his twin.

"Well, actually, she does have those old friends of hers." Kidomaru's face suddenly fell. "Now who'll I harass?"

"If she doesn't want anything to do with us we should give her space. I mean, she does everything for us basically and all we do is destroy the house." Ukon stated making them feel bad; well 'them' doesn't include Kimimaro.

"She might not be around for a bit but she'll still want to be around us. We consider her a friend and she considers us friends." Kimimaro was saying this to ease their nerves, hell he was trying to ease his, and they all knew this.

"Kimimaro, you know that sounded like bullshit? After all why hang around with the freaks from the Sound Six when you can hang around with people who are perfect and actually accepted by most?" Sakon glared at the calm teen.

"Because-" Kimimaro started but was cut off.

"I'd rather hang around with fucking freaks who I can beat the shit out of and not looked down upon than some fucking stuck up pricks who give me headaches all the time."

Four heads whipped around to find Tayuya standing there frowning down on them with her hands on her hips.

"You guys are really fucked up if you think I'd prefer their company to yours. They're just rich fucking bastards who I had the unfortunate luck to meet while at school. I've lived with you guys for nearly four fucking years and you still think I'm going fucking ditch you?" Tayuya couldn't help the smirk that ruined her perfectly stoic face.

"Tay…tay…tayuya!" four out of five stuttered (Di-chan: Take a guess at who didn't and you win a cookie if it's correct! XP)

"Man you guys sound like Hyuga Hinata!" Tayuya sat down beside Kimimaro and leaned forward to see the, still, surprised 'freaks'. "Anyways, I have ten minutes until I have to go back to the courtyard."

"How long were you listening?" Kidomaru shouted.

"I came in while you were talking about you're…**_taste_**…in girls, so right before you assholes started talking about me. If you stupid fucks have something worrying you about me just come up to me and fucking ask! Got it?" Tayuya glared at them and they all nodded.

"Good. Now that that shit's settled. You shit heads up for poker tonight?" Tayuya grinned as they nodded. "Good because that fucking bastard Shikamaru's making me play shogi Friday and I have to do a lot of other things tomorrow."

"Jessyka's coming over tomorrow anyways," Kidomaru grinned and Tayuya looked disgusted. "Tay, promise you'll be nice to her?"

"Fucking hell stop calling Tay and I'll promise!" she shouted glancing at her watch. _'11:20. Great just great.' _"I have leave before they come looking for me. I don't want to force you assholes to hang around with people you don't want to. You might ditch me."

"Funny Tayuya, funny." Sakon frowned as she left. "Well at least we know she's here for good."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fourth Period 

"I want you all to finish a fifty page report on a famous person in Spain, I don't personally give a shit who the person is," Anko grinned as her class groaned and Tayuya nearly chucked the kunai she was holding at her. "It's due next Tuesday, oh, by the way, the report has to be in Spanish, hence Spanish class."

Anko darted out of the room as three kunai lodged in the wall where her head has just been. The class still had half an hour in it but she didn't trust **_anyone_** in the class, **_especially_** Tayuya.

"What a fucking bitch!" Tayuya raved. "She can't expect us to finish the fucking thing by next Tuesday!"

"Tayuya."

"What?" Tayuya turned on the one who chanced talking to her during her rant, who so happened to be Kankurou.

"Um…well…shouldn't you go get your kunai back?" Kankurou couldn't tell her to calm down because hell he was scared shitless of her.

Tayuya nodded and went to gather her kunai. She came back; still seething mind you, and nearly killed a poor kid with an oversized coat and sunglasses.

"Sorry for her Aburame-san." Kimimaro told the silent boy. "She's been having a bad day and I think it's wise if you don't take anything she says or does to heart."

"I'll keep that in mind Kaguya-san." Shino replied adjusting his sunglasses and picking himself up off the ground.

"Tayuya…Tayuya…" Kimimaro sighed; this year was going to be a long one.

Tayuya was busy stabbing her desk with a kunai when an arm wrapped around her as the other grabbed the hand with the kunai.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me. Bastard." Tayuya spoke each word low and clear.

"Not until you calm down Tayuya. I believe that you can't afford a detention today and Mitarashi will give you one if she sees you destroying your desk when she comes back." Kimimaro shifted a bit, wary of Tayuya. He didn't know how she was going to react; no one did when she was angry.

Tayuya was visibly shaking; Deidara, the Sabaku twins and probably everyone in the class were in awe. Kimimaro was not just holding onto Tayuya, the girl had more mood swings than Jiraiya had perverted novels, but was holding onto a **_furious _**Tayuya.

Everyone backed up a bit, holding their breath. Slowly but surely, Tayuya calmed down enough for Kimimaro to find it safe enough to let her go. She crossed her arms, glared at the desk and clenched her teeth.

"Happy now bastard?" she asked turning slightly as everyone breathed again.

Kimimaro just nodded and started working on his report, he only had twenty minutes left of class time and he didn't want to spend too much time at home deciding on the basics of it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"MAY THE POWER OF YOUTH LIVE LONG IN ALL OF YOU, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai shouted doing his 'nice guy' pose.

"GAI-SENSEI YOU ARE SOOOO COOL!" Lee shouted jumping up and down.

"The green 'beasts' of GSS are at it again." Ino muttered and Sakura nodded, Shikamaru was asleep at the moment.

"Ino-pig, look." Sakura said pointing to about halfway across the gym. "Isn't that Hinata-san, Kiba-san, and Naruto-san?"

"Yeah it is fore head girl! Let's go talk to them!" Ino then grabbed one of Shikamaru's legs and started dragging him towards the trio with Sakura following shaking her head.

"HEY! INO LET GO OF ME!" Shikamaru shouted at Ino.

"We're here anyways," Ino glanced at him then turned to the two grinning boys and the shy girl. "Isn't this class the worst? We have both green 'beasts' of GSS."

"Yeah. At least he isn't over here bugging us." Kiba grinned patting Akamaru who was residing on his head.

"I could do without the hugging though," Naruto looked thoughtful and Sakura laughed.

"I…ino-san! Ki…kiba-kun a..and Nar…Naruto-kun…that…that isn't very nice." Hinata squeaked sitting down beside the one and only lovable lazy ass.

"Come on Hinata-chan," Sakura smiled and sat beside her. "You have to admit that it does scare you."

"Y…yes…it…it does." Hinata looked down and played with her forefingers while Ino grinned.

"See it's not that hard is it Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked and Akamaru barked as Shikamaru snorted.

"Isn't that Anko-sensei?" Naruto pointed over to where she was beating up Gai and Lee for their show of affection.

Sakura grinned while Hinata laughed softly.

"Ten bucks says she left the class because Tayuya scared her out of it. Probably with kunai," Shikamaru bet Ino and Sakura.

"I'll go ask." Kiba replied getting up and running over, after five minutes he was back looking shocked. "You were right Nara. She did throw kunai at Anko-sensei."

"How'd you know lazy-ass?" Ino inquired.

"Guessed; we should go get changed." Shikamaru got up offering his hands out for Hinata and Sakura who took them gratefully.

"Why don't you three join us at the Café? We're going right after school. You can bring everyone, well, don't bring Lee please." Ino skipped back to the locker room with Sakura and Shikamaru shaking their heads.

"Sure!"

"Of course we'll come, right Akamaru?"

"I…I…I'd l…love…to."

* * *

_Di-chan_: Don't ask me where I got the chapter name. I've had a lot of sugar today and I think I'm going insane, the problem is I wont' listen when i tell myself that. BUT OMG! 13 pages. o I nearly died typing this up. Hopefully you all enjoyed this and please review. But awwwww love between Kimimaro and Tayuya (I'm not sure of the pairing for her but I do know something I'm doing which will be fun), I personally think he's insane.  
_Kimimaro_: Coming from you it doesn't worry me too much.  
_Di-chan_: Wahhh! Kimi-kun's being mean to me! (((((cries hugging onto Neji and Gaara)))))  
_Neji_: What did we do to deserve this?  
_Gaara:_ She also says her friend has the mentality of a three year old...  
_Di-chan_: (((((glares and pouts)))))I'll make sure you suffer in my story if you don't be nice to me!(((((secretly hating to threaten her favourite bishies from Naruto))))) Nee-ways, please review and I'm honoured you took the time to read my story. I will be editing the chapters soon so please look for the notice telling you I edited. Huhm. Is that all? Oh wait. My other story, Tears of Blood, is on hold because I have severe writer's block in that story. Sorry for any inconvience. Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5: Calm Before the Storm

**Time Goes Slowly **

**Longer Summary**: 15 years old Haruno Sakura and 16 years old Haruno Tayuya lived a relatively normal high school life. The key words in that sentence were _high school_. You see, they had a very shaky past and well, all of it was a secret from those they know now. The thing about secrets is, they always like to come out at the wrong time. For the Haruno sisters, the secret blows at exactly the wrong time when pressure on them is at a max. This secret is unlike any other in the school and lands the poor girls with five amazingly cold guys. Well actually, only four of them are extremely cold, the other is extremely hyper and 'adorable'. Did I mention they all had fan clubs and were extremely well known? Can they survive the explosion and aftermath in one piece and without any casualties? Both girls better get ready for hell and have painkillers ready.

**Pairings**: main NejiSaku, KimiTayuIta, slight SasuSaku

_Di-chan_: Huhm. I'm thinking of doing side stories. What do you guys think? (((((asks characters)))))  
_Sakura_: Depends.  
_Itachi_: …  
_Deidara:_ I WANT A SIDE STORY OF ME, YEAH! (((((goes on rampage)))))  
_Tayuya_: SHUT UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT! (((((hits Deidara)))))  
_Sakura_: ONEE-SAN! DON'T DO THAT TO DEI-KUN! (((((tries to stop her)))))  
_Neji and Gaara_: Side story is fine as long as you don't torture us.  
_Di-chan_: (((((grins evilly))))) Wouldn't dream of it. Okay, well, I've decided to make a love triangle with Tayuya, Kimimaro and Itachi. (((((Tayuya dies in the background)))))  
_Kimimaro_: **Disclaimer: Di-chan doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters. She does however own the story (Di-chan: yes, yes I do) and she owns anything that is in it, including OC if she decides to put some in. Just so you know she doesn't own any songs or bands or anything like books and stuff unless she, or any of us, specifically tell you she does.** Read and review for her.  
_Di-chan_: YAY! Kimimaro is so nice! (((((receives weird looks))))) What?  
_Temari_: Nevermind.  
_Kankurou_: You sure she's completely sane? (((((/whispers)))))  
_Hinata_: Th…that's no…not nice Kank…Kankurou-san.  
_Kiba_: But she isn't completely sane Hinata-chan.  
_Di-chan_: What. Did. You. Say?  
_Kiba_: (((((gulps then goes flying into wall)))))

Replies to reviews:

_Broken and Fallen Angel of Death _or_ Hyuuga's Winged Guardian:_ I'm trying, hopefully will get some more soon. I'm trying to make the story go faster so I can have a few things in it. (((((not telling what they are though))))) Thanks for reviewing!

_BasicallyAnIdiot_: I'm sorry. I'm trying to make it so it's not confusing. I must not be doing a good job then. (((((cries and apologizes))))) Thanks for reviewing though you're confused!

_qtkag_: YAY! I'm glad you like it. (((((happy))))) Thanks for reviewing!

_SliveR-DeMoN_: Yes IB1 and IB2. XP I think I'm actually going to use that from now on. Tayuya isn't scary if you think of it. Glad you spotted it. XD Thanks for reviewing!

_Lennounetteuh_: I'm so glad you like my story. (((((happy again))))) I really like Tayuya too. I don't swear as much as her but I do swear at people who really piss me off. Heh…nee-ways! I think I'll do a rivalry between three people (not sure the third, maybe Shikamaru just to make it interesting XD). I really try to update as much as possible. T.T Stupid homework, it's killing me! Want to tell me what you think of my side stories idea? D I actually have one already Time Goes Slowly: Beginning, please go read it! Thanks for reviewing!

_Aya Lorin_: Actually everything in the story has to do with it. It has to be there or you'll get the plot too fast and then everything I'm planning is ruined. (((((on the verge of sobbing))))) I want to get it going faster I really do and I'm sooo sorry if it's annoying. I'll try my very best to speed it up and make it less boring. I just love Deidara he's sooo adorable (((((huggles him))))) Nee-ays, thank you for review and I'm glad you like it (or well I got you did if you don't that much I'm still honoured you read AND reviewed D)! As much as you love all the little Kimi-Tayu bits, I love writing them. I think Kimi-kun's a little insane but which good couple doesn't have a bit of insanity in it? D Huhm...I'm rambling again...whoops.

_Magical-Inkable-Pen-Of-The-Rubber-Duckies-Who-Lives-On-Durly-Lane-With-The-Muffin-Man-Duck-And-His-Muffin-Friends-Who-Rock-Solid-Rock-And-Hate-Michael Jackson_: Wow you have a REALLY long name (((((dies from having to type it))))) Mind if I just call you Magical-Inkable? Nee-ways, glad you like my story and here's the update! I hate writer's block. Thanks for reviewing!

_Di-chan_: (((((dances))))) Now, onto the story. Just so you know this chapter is a needed chapter. (coughreadchaptertitle) Anyone who wants to request stories from me please ask, I'll be more than happy to comply.

* * *

"Talking" 

_'Thinking' _

_Flashbacks _

**"Inner Sakura" **

**_Emphasis on words _**

_((Notes/schedules/other things being read)) _

_/anything on like the radio or television or something (people singing included)/ _

* * *

_Recap _

_"Why don't you three join us at the Café? We're going right after school. You can bring everyone, well, don't bring Lee please." Ino skipped back to the locker room with Sakura and Shikamaru shaking their heads. _

_"Sure!" _

_"Of course we'll come, right Akamaru?" _

_"I…I…I'd l…love…to."_

**Chapter Five: Calm Before the Storm **

"Ah. Tayuya-chan." Kabuto smiled when he saw Tayuya walk in with six others, three he recognized as regulars. "Who do we have here?

"I've told you to stop calling me Tayuya-chan bastard!" Tayuya glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"But it suits you, right Shikamaru?" Kabuto grinned at the lazy teen.

"Don't you dare bring me into this!" Shikamaru shouted with wide eyes.

Kabuto chuckled waving his hands like he was dismissing a small child. This made Tayuya glare harder.

"Oh, Tayuya-chan! You get the next month off, starting tomorrow, with pay."

"…" Tayuya looked at Kabuto like he was crazy.

"Tayuya-chan," she didn't even notice him using –chan. "You worked all summer for nearly ten hours each day. You deserve this." _'Also I was informed of what is happening at school.' _

"Okay…" Tayuya just blinked then went behind the counter.

"So what would you six like?" Kabuto asked and spotted Akamaru. "And what would your dog like?"

Kiba grinned, most restaurants and cafés didn't allow dogs in but it seemed that the Café did. But before he could answer Ino suggested something to him.

"You should try the Strawberry-Chocolate Mousse Dessert." Ino smiled and Sakura recommended something else.

"The chocolate mousse is good too!" the pink hair girl smiled then turned to Tayuya. "Can I get a Chocolate Mousse and Strawberry-Chocolate Mousse Dessert?"

"Fore head girl you're going to get fat!" Ino smirked and ducked under Sakura's outstretched arm as she tried to hit her.

"I can't possibly get fatter than you Ino-pig!" Sakura smirked back and the girls started to argue.

"So what would you like?" Tayuya asked Kiba, Naruto and Hinata.

"Um…I'll have…I'll have a cup of coffee. Dou…double sugar a…and one cream. I…I'll just share wh…whatever Naru…Naruto-kun and Ki…Kiba-kun get." Hinata stuttered and Tayuya smiled at the girl.

"No problem. Now you blondey!" Tayuya looked at Naruto and he replied.

"Can I have a bowl of miso ramen, six Chocolate Mousses, three Strawberry-Chocolate Mousse Desserts, three slices of Banana cream pie, and two Banana Burst Smoothies?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. I'm guessing you got extra to give to her?" Tayuya grinned and pointed at Hinata while Naruto nodded. "Now you dog-boy."

"Don't mind her names, she makes them for everyone." Shikamaru said when he saw a cross look on Kiba's face.

"Oh well okay. Anyways, I'd like three chocolate pancakes with strawberry cream filling. I'll just get some of the other stuff off Naruto. I'd also like a Banana Burst Smoothy." Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked.

"Just wait a few minutes." Tayuya went into the back.

"So what did you three order?" Naruto asked Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru.

"Sakura ordered a Chocolate Mousse and a Strawberry-Chocolate Mousse Dessert. Tayuya will bring out our regular drinks without us asking. Ino and I didn't order anything." Shikamaru answered yawning.

"Well I'll share. I got enough for it." Naruto grinned and Sakura laughed.

"You sure did Naruto. So Hinata-chan, you like coffee? I wouldn't have guessed; to me you're more of a tea drinker." Sakura smiled as the shy girl nodded and looked down at her hands on the counter to find Tayuya had already brought the drinks out.

"Tayuya?" Ino asked.

"Hmmh?" was her reply as she came back out with a tray full of desserts and Naruto's bowl of ramen. She placed Sakura's two in front of her, Kiba's three in front of him, and Naruto's thirteen things in front of him.

Ino waited until Tayuya had put all the desserts on the counter before asking Tayuya what she wanted to ask. "Do you hate them?"

"Them who?"

"Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha-" Ino was about to name them off but Tayuya cut her off.

"No I don't. It's just I forgot how nerve racking they are and especially how annoying Deidara was. I remember how he put our sixth grade teacher into a mental asylum, just for asking some questions." Tayuya was looking at Naruto in disbelief. He had just eaten a bowl of ramen in literally two seconds.

"Oh. Well, the teacher must have been off to begin with." Ino replied, she really liked Deidara, he reminded her of someone.

After half and hour of random things, including Naruto owing Kabuto fifty dollars playing poker; he lost horribly. Nobody had come in the Café for over four hours, according to Kabuto, so he sent Tayuya home, "You'll make it for dinner." Kabuto had said. Seeing as Tayuya was leaving the other six decided to as well. They all headed in the same direction until they reached Main and Chestnut. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Tayuya went up Main while Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata went up Chestnut. Soon the four had to part. Tayuya went to the left and the Leaf trio went to the right.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"When did Tayuya say she'd be home?" Jiroubou complained, he wanted to eat but the others said to wait for Tayuya to get home.

"She should be home in about ten minutes now stop complaining fat ass!" Sakon snapped. This immediately shut the larger teen up. It was quite for a while, about five minutes, and then Kidomaru had to go break the silence. It _**was**_ uncomfortable but at least they wouldn't be at each other's throats.

"Who wants to do something?" Kidomaru asked.

"Like what?" Ukon was the one to reply, he was bored out of his mind and they had made a promise after Tayuya had left to go back to the courtyard earlier that day that they would try not to wreck the house.

_Flashback_

_"Hey…do you think we should do something to make her life easier?" Sakon had asked them. Kimimaro cocked an eyebrow while the others had a blank look. "I mean, like stop ruining the house, or at least try." _

_"I think that'd be good but you know I highly doubt we'll be able to do that. But let's promise." Jiroubou put a special kunai on the ground, it had the Sound symbol engraved in it; three other kunai were put on top. Four pairs of eyes turned to the white haired teen of their group. _

_"You going to promise?" Kidomaru asked. _

_"I don't ruin the house to begin with…" Kimimaro sighed seeing no point in fighting with them. He eventually put his kunai on top of theirs. _

_"Great! Now it's a promise!" Sakon grinned as his twin shook his head and Kidomaru muttered something along the lines of, 'Stupid pixie.'_

_End Flashback _

"Ho-" Sakon started. 

"You shit heads home?" came a shout from the front door.

"LET'S EAT!" Jiroubou shouted rushing out of the twins' room.

The other four silently followed the larger teen and heard a definite slap. All were wondering what it was, but none were willing to go and check. After a few minutes they didn't have to, Tayuya had walked in the room.

"Jiroubou is as stupid as he is fat." was all she said.

"So what do you want to eat?" Kidomaru asked.

"Order pizza or something easy." Sakon and Tayuya replied together; Sakon grinned and Tayuya smirked.

"Sounds good, what about Jiroubou?" Ukon was hesitant to mention him so soon to his irked friend.

"Until the shit head wakes up leave him on the floor; the fat ass can have the leftovers and he can make his own fucking food." Tayuya went to leave the room but turned. "I'll be back in five minutes to play poker. You better not wake the fat ass up."

With that they heard her shut her door.

"Man she's scary." Ukon and Sakon stated together, Kidomaru agreed with a nod and Kimimaro just went 'hn'.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Fucking shit heads." Tayuya mumbled as she pulled off her uniform's shirt, throwing it onto her bed. "Why the hell do I have to deal with them?"

_'Well I could always be in a private school with our **dear** cousin.' _

Just as Tayuya was leaving her room, wearing one of Kimimaro's overly large white shirts and Shikamaru's baggy black pants-she won them in a game of All-or-Nothing Poker- the phone rang.

"Fuck," she glared at the phone for a few seconds before sighing and picking it up. "What the hell do you want?"

"Great way to greet a friend." Temari's sarcastic voice came from the other end of the line.

"You have ten sec…" Tayuya started but was cut off.

"Tayuya, KankurouandGaara-welleveryoneelsetoo-wantedtoknowifyouwantedtocomeoutclubbingwithusSaturday!" Temari expressed in one breath.

"Repeat that and I'll give you more than ten seconds."

"I said, Tayuya, Kankurou, Gaara and I-well everyone else too- wanted to know if you wanted to come out clubbing with us Saturday. Better?" Temari then shouted something to her twin after Tayuya heard a loud crash.

"I guess. Talk more tomorrow at school?" Tayuya looked at her watch; she'd spent an extra five minutes on the phone. "Anyways, I've got to go. See you tomorrow."

"Great-" was all Temari was able to squeeze in before Tayuya hung up on her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Forehead girl!" Ino called from the couch.

"What Ino-pig?" Sakura replied walking into the living room.

"Think we could skip afternoon classes tomorrow?"

"Why?" Sakura asked ignoring her Inner self who went on a rant.

**"HELL YA GIRL! SKIP AND GO OUT WITH MY SASUKE-KUN!" **

"Look!" Ino pointed to the television. "Kakashi-sensei is head of Drama club right?"

"Yeah though he doesn't teach it." Sakura replied turning her attention to the screen.

_/"Do you have singing talent? Acting talent? Then come to the Grimsby Youth Theatre. We need-" _

_"YOSH! WE NEED YOUTHFUL STUDENTS TO HELP US PUT ON THE PLAY VERSION OF 'PHANTOM OF THE OPERA'".../ _

Sakura and Ino sweat dropped when Gai suddenly appeared on the screen.

_/"Yes, anyways, please come down tomorrow between one and three." Kakashi finished./_

Sakura grinned and picked up the phone. "Of course we can, I'm getting onee-san and Kimimaro to come too."

"Great! This'll be sooo awesome!" Ino squealed. "Hey what's wrong forehead girl?"

"Tayuya must've disconnected the phones." Sakura said then she and Ino burst out laughing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Read 'em and weep." Tayuya said laying down her cards, four kings and an ace.

"Tayuya, how do you always win?" Jiroubou asked as Sakon swore, Ukon sighed, Kidomaru glared at his hand and Kimimaro sat there patiently waiting for the next round to start.

"Skill, you shit heads should learn from bastard (coughKimimarocough), if you don't have a Royal Flush fucking fold." Tayuya grinned as she picked up the fifty bucks and Sakon's cell.

"Let's play something that doesn't include us losing everything we own." Kidomaru suggested.

"Truth or Dare." Sakon supplied and Tayuya added, "With my onee-san, the pig and lazy-ass."

"But it's-" Jiroubou started.

"Only seven or are you shit heads chicken?"

"I'm in." Ukon and Kidomaru simultaneously agreed and Jiroubou just nodded. Kimimaro wouldn't care.

"No fucking way am I a chicken you filthy whore." Sakon glared at Tayuya and she insulted him right back.

"You're right, you're not a fucking chicken you're a lipstick wearing pixie."

"Just phone Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru already." Kimimaro told Tayuya.

"Fine." Tayuya mumbled getting up. She left the room the return after five minutes. "They'll be here in ten."

"What do you we do 'til then?" Jiroubou asked.

"Gut Sakon?" Tayuya suggested.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"TEMARI! OPEN UP I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Kankurou shouted.

"You just need it tofix your make up because Gaara messed it up! I need to get ready for my date!" Temari shouted back through the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

"Bite me you fucking prick!" Temari had locked the door and put a chair, yes chair, in front of it.

Kankurou finally got tired of bugging Temari and went downstairs to the living room. Funny how a huge house only has one working bathroom now isn't it?

"Gaara? Who the hell is she going out with anyways?" Kankurou dropped down into the chair to the side of Gaara and Sasuke's chess game.

"No clue." Gaara replied then directed his attention to Sasuke. "Checkmate."

Sasuke scowled and threw a pillow at Deidara who was laughing at him.

"SASU-CHAN!" Deidara cried as the pillow hit him. "Sasori-kun! Sasu-chan is being mean, yeah!"

"Deidara I'm sure he didn't mean it." Sasori rubbed circles on Deidara's back while the blonde cried.

"YES HE DID, YEAH!"

"SHUT UP DEIDARA!" Temari screamed as she came down the stairs.

"You're not going out in that." Kankurou immediately said upon seeing her attire.

"You can't stop me." Temari defiantly crossed her arms under her chest. She was wearing a tight red dress that went down to her knees and cut off just below her shoulders.

"Oh yes I c-" Kankurou started but was stopped by the door bell.

"Bye! Oh and Tayuya said she'd talk more about the clubbing idea tomorrow at school!" Temari ran to the door grabbing her purse and coat. "Let's go Shino-kun!"

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH BUG-FREAK?" Kankurou's shout was heard through the closed door.

"Don't mind him Shino-kun, he's just jealous." Temari giggled and Shino was glad for his over-sized coat, she wouldn't be able to see the pink tinge that crossed his face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tayuya, truth or dare?" Kidomaru asked.

"Truth." Tayuya replied.

"Who do you think is the hottest in the room."

"Do you really want to know?" Kidomaru nodded and Tayuya replied, "Kimimaro."

You could practically hear Kidomaru's heart break.

"You should've fucking asked something else and I never said you guys weren't good looking. You only asked who I thought was the hottest guy in the room." Tayuya shrugged and spun the bottle; it landed on Kimimaro.

"Dare."

Tayuya grinned. "Let Sakura and Ino give you a makeover."

Kimimaro paled, if that was even possible, Kidomaru howled with laughter, the twins looked at Kimimaro in pity, Jiroubou fell off the chair he was sitting on, Shikamaru was looking at Tayuya like she was crazy and Ino and Sakura grinned.

"You can always be a fucking coward and go with truth." Tayuya was grinning and Kimimaro decided that the truth would be just as bad.

"I'll do the dare," he said getting up as Sakura and Ino squealed. "Shikamaru can take my turn."

"Sakon truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Truth."

"You ever thought of your brother as more than a brother?" Shikamaru ducked as a lamp was thrown at him. "You can always go with dare."

"I'll go with the dare." Sakon said in a hurry, obviously not thinking.

"Tayuya?" Shikamaru asked grinning.

"What lazy-ass?" Tayuya wanted to know what he was daring Sakon to do.

"You know that magazine Ino bought you last year?" Tayuya nodded and he continued, "You still have it?"

"Yeah, I haven't gotten around to burning it."

"Good, can you go get it for me?" Shikamaru was sitting up now and Tayuya took a guess at what he was thinking and made a face.

"Sure." Tayuya got up and went into her room. She came back a few seconds later and threw it at Shikamaru. "Try page thirty."

Shikamaru flipped to it and whistled. "Sakon, you and…"

He spun the bottle and it landed on Kidomaru.

"You and Kidomaru mirror this position," Shikamaru pointed to the magazine. Two pairs of eyes widened as the room was filled with laughter. "I don't care who's on top or who's on the bottom."

_((This position is an assured way to get aroused.))_ Shikamaru read and nearly made a face shuddering._'Well isn't that interesting.' _

"You have to chose between the dare or truth." Tayuya reminded Sakon.

"I'll do the damn dare." Sakon growled and Kidomaru looked like he was about to cry.

By the time Sakura and Ino brought Kimimaro back into the room his situation didn't seem so horrifying. Both girls fell over laughing as soon as they saw what was happening. Kimimaro turned and left the room.

"Ne! Kimimaro! Come back!" Sakura shouted gasping for breath.

"Only if they stop."

"Fine, fine." Shikamaru grinned.

"Can we stop playing this? All of us have had to do something and it's still light out."

"That's 'cause it's only nine fat ass." Tayuya replied to Jiroubou's comment.

"Let's go to Centennial Park and watch the sunset?" Ino suggested.

"That's the most girlish thing I've ever heard!" Kidomaru exclaimed.

"I'm in Ino, imouto." Tayuya got up from the floor and headed to the door.

"Great!" Ino and Sakura followed her at a run to catch up and Shikamaru at a slower pace.

"Might as well." Kimimaro sighed and followed. The park was only a block away so it wasn't that hard to go during the night.

"Well I'm not going!" Kidomaru and Sakon shouted at the same time. Jiroubou and Ukon nodded in agreement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Isn't this nice?" Ino asked.

"There are clouds so yeah." Shikamaru replied making Sakura laugh.

"That's all you think about Shika!"

"So what?"

"You two stop bickering, it's getting annoying." Tayuya sighed as she lay down on the hill, Kimimaro sitting to her right, Sakura on her left.

"Hey Tayuya, Kimi-kun?" Ino asked sitting up.

"Yeah?" both replied.

"Want to skip afternoon classes to try out for parts of Phantom of the Opera?"

"You mean that play Hatake and Maito are putting on?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yeah! That's the one." Sakura grinned.

"Might as well. I have nothing better to do." Tayuya replied as Kimimaro shrugged.

Sakura grinned and Ino hit Shikamaru who was muttering how troublesome the two girls were.

* * *

Yeah I know it's shorter and I don't really like this chapter (especially the ending). Nee-ways, please review. Oh I'm also sorry that there was no NejiSaku or really any pairings in this chapter. But there will be soon...I hope anyways.

Also (sorry this is so long) I need help deciding who to pair Tayuya up with in the end. Please vote and you can give me other suggestions for another pairing if you want. I'm weird like that. So please review and vote for Kimimaro or Itachi or someone else.


End file.
